


Of Comfort and Home

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [87]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #138: Protection, Deter.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Comfort and Home

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #138: Protection, Deter.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Comfort and Home

~

Eileen Snape knew pie. At his first bite, Harry moaned as the flaky crust all but dissolved in his mouth. “Merlin.” 

Severus smirked. “Mother’s won awards for her pie.”

“I understand why,” Harry said, polishing off his first chicken pie. When, without a word, Eileen placed a second one in front of him, he blushed. “I shouldn’t—”

“You should,” insisted Eileen. Her eyes flicked to Severus. “It’s nice to have someone with a good appetite around.” 

Since Severus was doing a decent job at devouring his pie, too, Harry wondered what a good appetite looked like to her. “I may have to bring my friend Ron here,” he said. 

“Salazar forbid!” Severus exclaimed. “Mother would have to stock up on supplies. And we’d need to place protections on the larder.” 

Harry laughed. “True.”

“Any of your friends are welcome,” said Eileen. “I’ve told Severus, but he never brings anyone here. Well, except you, of course.”

Harry blushed. 

Eileen chuckled, rising. “Now, hopefully you saved room for pudding.” 

Despite being full, Harry didn’t let that deter him from sampling the blackberry tarts with fresh cream that Eileen produced. Finally, completely stuffed, he pushed away from the table. “Thanks for dinner, Madam Snape. That was delicious.” 

“Call me Eileen. And I’m glad you enjoyed it.” As she cleaned up, she said, “Are you lads staying here tonight, or are you returning to London?” 

“I think we’ll go home,” said Severus. “I always feel more comfortable in my own bed.” 

“And you, Harry? Do you feel more comfortable in Severus’ bed?” Eileen chuckled as Harry gaped at her. “Oh, I’ve embarrassed you.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Harry coughed. “I sleep better when Severus is next to me, yes.” 

Eileen hummed. “It was like that for Tobias and me back before the drinking took hold.” She sighed. “It’s like a demon, alcohol. I’m glad Sev never bothered with it much.”

Harry smiled, hearing her unspoken question. “I only drink…occasionally.”

“Good.” Eileen handed them both a package. “Leftovers. Now come hug me properly before you go. You, too, Harry.”

Once they were outside, Harry exhaled. 

“So,” said Severus, sounding uncertain. “That was Mum.” 

Harry grinned, squeeing his hand. “She’s brilliant.” 

~


End file.
